particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hutori General Election 3889
57 | popular_vote2 = 11,664,769 | percentage2 = 19.60% | swing2 = 12.20 | image3 = | leader3 = David Walker | leader_since3 = 3879 | party3 = Liberal League | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 29.17%, 97 Seats | seats3 = 74 | seat_change3 = 23 | popular_vote3 = 10,502,471 | percentage3 = 17.65% | swing3 = 11.52 | image4 = | leader4 = Alexander Woodbury | leader_since4 = 3875 | party4 = Conservative Party of Hutori | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = 19.27%, 65 Seats | seats4 = 42 | seat_change4 = 23 | popular_vote4 = 5,904,522 | percentage4 = 9.92 | swing4 = 9.35 | image5 = | leader5 = Sly Horsfall | leader_since5 = 3887 | party5 = Hutori Civic Forum | leaders_seat5 = | last_election5 = New | seats5 = 40 | seat_change5 = New | popular_vote5 = 5,956,430 | percentage5 = 10.01 | swing5 = New | image6 = | leader6 = Tony Corbyn | leader_since6 = 3883 | party6 = Choice (Hutori) | leaders_seat6 = | last_election6 = 13.61%, 46 Seats | seats6 = 40 | seat_change6 = 6 | popular_vote6 = 5,847,785 | percentage6 = 9.83 | swing6 = 3.78 | image7 = | leader7 = Jacob Daniel | leader_since7 = 3884 | party7 = Hutori Republican Alliance | leaders_seat7 = | last_election7 = 30.54%, 106 Seats | seats7 = 33 | seat_change7 = 73 | popular_vote7 = 4,823,887 | percentage7 = 8.11 | swing7 = 22.44 | image8 = | leader8 = Michael Amato | leader_since8 = 3889 | party8 = Party of Social Democrats | leaders_seat8 = | last_election8 = New | seats8 = 20 | seat_change8 = New | popular_vote8 = 3,074,731 | percentage8 = 5.17 | swing8 = New |map_image = Hutori_3889_map.png |map_size = 300px |map_caption = Colours denotes highest ranking party in each district. | title = Prime Minister | posttitle = Prime Minister after | before_election = David Walker | before_party = Liberal League | after_election = Robin Goldsmith | after_party = Alliance for Progress and Renewal |color1 = 006400 |color2 = 70147A |color3 = B22222 |color4 = 5882FA |color5 = 4169E1 |color6 = FDBB30 |color7 = 0000FF |color8 = D40000 }} The Hutori General Election 3889 was held in December to elect the 3rd Parliament of the Kingdom of Hutori, and contested between eight different parties, three of the parties: the Hutori National Party (first formed as the Radical Royalist Movement), the Party of Social Democrats and the re-founding of the historical party, the Hutori Civic Forum had been formed during the legislative term of 3885, leading to a more erratic and tense election than the previous one. The Hutori National Party managed to gain the largest amount of seats in parliament with 85, due to having many popular policies, despite having some too far-right ones. The Alliance for Progress and Renewal came a close second with 81 seats, something which even surprised the party itself, due to coming fifth in the 3885 election. The Liberal League was pushed into third place with only 74 seats, mostly due to the discontent with Liberal league Prime Minister David Walker. The Conservative Party of Hutori, the rebranded New Conservative Party came fourth this time with 42 seats, very closely followed by Choice and the Hutori Civic Forum with each earning 40 seats. Shockingly, the Hutori Republican Alliance was pushed from first to seventh place, loosing 73 seats and only returning 33. The Party of Social Democrats, a party founded only months before the general election managed to catch support of enough people to earn 22 seats to parliament. Following the election, Choice proposed forming a coalition with the AFPAR, the Liberal League and the Conservatives, Which lead to the Cabinet of Hutori 3889 and Robin Goldsmith becoming Prime Minister, replacing David Walker of the Liberal League. This marks the second time in the Kingdom of Hutori where the largest party didn't form a government or supply a Prime Minister. The HNP had no political allies in parliament due to their differing views on many things, thus they were unable to form a coalition government. The first election for the speaker reflected this, as no parties voted for the HNP's candidate for speaker; they all voted for the AFPAR's candidate. Party Positions The HNP mostly campaigned to bring Hutori a royalist alternative to the Hutori Republican Alliance who won the previous election. Both parties had some socialist policies along with some more restrictive social policies, many of which were unpopular with other parties in Hutori and the electorate alike, however the HNP managed to become the largest party in the nation, although their pro monarchist and royalist platforms are believed to be the main reasons for this along with support from misinformed voters. The Alliance for Progress and Renewal put forward very little in the previous parliament, instead emphasizing on being a stable party which voted sensibly on many bills. They were also seen as a more permissive left-wing alternative to the HNP and the HRA. This along with the fact that Robin Goldsmith since the previous election had only grown in popularity. The Liberal League continued to boast their Prime Minister David Walker was good at leading the coalition and the nation alike, continuing to make Hutori a stable nation. However their presence in parliament since 3885 had become less noticeable, with debates mostly being between other parties. The Conservative Party of Hutori boasted being the best option for Right-Wing voters in Hutori and being the most stable option due to their what was perceived by many as sensible economic and foreign policies. Much of their support came from the armed forces due to their defense policies resonating well with soldiers and other military personal. Choice particularly near the end of the second parliament were seen as the "loudest" party in parliament, proposing a wide array of bills with varied success. They campaigned heavily although some commented they may just be vote catching and that Tony Corbyn was a poor leader of the party with many stating that recently elected deputy leader Barry Farron was a better politician than Tony Corbyn and that he would make a better party leader. This election also saw the return of the historical party, the Hutori Civic Forum. They mostly campaigned for a return to what made Hutori great along with many progressive policies, however their return mostly had very little impact on the political landscape due to them staying relatively quiet. Despite this, they managed to gain exactly the same number of seats as Choice did. Surprisingly they gained more votes than that of the Conservative Party even, however due to the positioning of support for the party, they were underrepresented and the Conservatives managed to earn more seats. This caused some uproar among supporters of the party, although the differences between the parties were very minor. The Hutori Republican Alliance's popularity had fell dramatically since the beginning of the second parliament, with many of their supporters turning instead tot he Hutori National Party. The newly founded Party of Social Democrats despite only being in existence for a mere matter of months managed to still earn 5.17% of the votes and 20 seats, due to their campaigning and popular policies, however it is widely seen that their support was much smaller than other parties due to their inexperience. Polling Opinion Polling A number of websites, organizations and newspapers over the nation polled certain numbers of people as to which party they would vote for. The polls were rather erratic, with results rarely being consistent. However the Alliance for Progress and Renewal, the Hutori National Party and the Liberal League generally did the best in opinion polls.